$\left(4x - 10\right)\left(-x + 7\right) = \ ?$
$= 4x \cdot \left(-x + 7\right) - 10 \cdot \left(-x + 7\right)$ $= \left( 4x \cdot -x \right) + \left( 4x \cdot 7 \right) + \left( -10 \cdot -x \right) + \left( -10 \cdot 7 \right)$ $= -4x^2 + \left( 4x \cdot 7 \right) + \left( -10 \cdot -x \right) + \left( -10 \cdot 7 \right)$ $= -4x^2 + \left( 28x + 10x \right) + \left( -10 \cdot 7 \right)$ $= -4x^2 + 38x + \left( -10 \cdot 7 \right)$ $= -4x^2 + 38x - 70$